Chance Encounter Part 4
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: Ezra and Daisy have a whipped cream fight :)


  
  
  
They stayed out on the rocks that night for about another hour. It was a beautiful night out. It was warm and only a little bit humid. Millions of stars twinkled in the black, velvet sky and the soft sound of the waves crashing against the rocks could be heard all around.  
  
Daisy and Ezra both had stayed on the big boulder that they had watched the sunset from. Only now, they were both laying down, using their arms as pillows, and staring up into the great, black universe.  
  
"Ever wonder what it would be like to live out there in outer space?" Daisy asked wistfully.  
  
"Not really. But sometimes when I was high, I used to actually THINK I was on some other planet."  
  
Daisy gives a small laugh. "When I was little, and my parents were drunk, I always used to climb up into my tree house at night. I'd spend hours looking up at the stars. I always thought I'd be safer living among the stars. Sometimes I still think it would be."  
  
Ezra looked over at Daisy. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair looked softer. She looked even more perfect now than she ever had before. He longed to kiss her, or take her hand, or SOMETHING, but he knew now was probably not a good time to do it.  
  
"You're safe here, you know," Ezra stated.  
  
She looked over at her best friend and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I know."  
  
"Hey, you know what I'm in the mood for?" Ezra suddenly asked changing the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and gave her a big grin. "Some ice cream. My treat."  
  
Daisy accepted the offer. Ice cream's always good during a warm, California night. They both stood up from laying down on the boulder and stretched. Ezra took Daisy's hand and they gingerly found their way off the rocks. They walked back across the beach finding many people out for an evening stroll along the water.  
  
They get back to the street and decided to walk instead of try to flag down a taxi. Neither one of them had any idea where an ice cream shop was located, so they just started to aimlessly walk down the street. LA was amazing at night. Traffic was busily flowing, people crowded the sidewalks, and flashing signs lit up the dark night. They passed restaurants and expensive clothing stores, and massive hotel buildings before finally coming across an ice cream parlor.  
  
They walked inside to find a 50's style Ice Cream Shoppe. The whole place has a "Grease" feeling to it. The parlor was brightly colored with an old fashioned convertible theme. Waitresses wearing pink uniforms and rollerskates were taking people's orders. A juke box was playing "My Girl" in the background. They felt like they had just stepped back in time; until they looked at the price list anyway.  
  
"Get whatever you want," Ezra told Daisy as they sat down in a booth.  
  
They looked over the menu and through all the ice cream flavors. There were so many, they didn't know how they'd be able to choose.  
  
"I'll just get whatever you get. I'll never be able to decide," Daisy said scanning to long list on the menu.  
  
One of the waitresses rolled over to them and pulled out her order pad. "What can I get you two tonight?"  
  
Ezra took one last quick look at the menu and finally made up his mind. "We'll both have the Triple Decker Hot Fudge Sundae."  
  
"Will that be all?" the waitress asked jotting down the order onto her pad.   
  
"Yup," Ezra answered and they handed their menus to the waitress. She rolled off to go make their sundaes.  
  
"Triple Decker Hot Fudge Sundaes?" Daisy asked incredulously.   
  
"Yup!" he answered licking his lips. "Three scoops of ice cream covered in hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry on top."  
  
A few minutes later, the waitress rolled back with two, HUGE sundaes heaping with whipped cream. "Enjoy!"  
  
Daisy stared at her sundae with big eyes. She picked up her spoon and dug in. "Mmm! This is good!"  
  
Ezra suddenly got an evil glimmer in his eyes. He stuck his finger into his whipped cream. He then wiped it on top of Daisy's nose.  
  
"You've got whipped cream all over your nose," he told her very seriously.  
  
"Do I?" She swirled her finger around in her own whipped cream. She then wiped it all over Ezra's mouth. "Well, you have whipped cream all over your mouth."  
  
Ezra gave a goofy grin and licked all the whipped cream off his lips. Then he took a napkin and cleaned up Daisy's nose for her.  
  
She just smiled at him again and took another bite of her sundae.  
  
*****  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight," Ezra said to Daisy later that night. Ezra had walked Daisy home and now they were standing in front of her dorm door.  
  
"Me too. Thanks for the ice cream."  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Ezra wasn't sure what to say next. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but knew Daisy wouldn't appreciate it too much. So instead he just gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you later," he said and quickly ran off down the hallway.  
  
Daisy just stared after him and held her hand up to her cheek. After her last glimpse of him, she fished around in her purse for her key and opened the door. Michelle was sitting at the computer clacking away at the keyboard.  
  
She rolled her chair back when she saw Daisy enter through the door. "How was your date?" she asked raising her eyebrows at her.  
  
"It wasn't a date," Daisy reitterated and flung her purse on her bed. "We just hung out for awhile and got some ice cream."  
  
"Well, if you're not interested, why don't you pass him along?" Michelle asked suggestively.  
  
Daisy just laughed. "I guess that's up to Ezra."  



End file.
